ABN Sports "Speed World"
*This is not to be confused with the ESPN auto racing program of the same name that was produced from 1987-2006* "Speed World" is a live sports television program produced and distributed by ABN Domestic Television Corporation and ABN Digital Entertainment. Production began in late 1980 and the first live telecast was aired in February of 1981 during the annual Daytona 400 stock car race sanctioned by Intercontinental Motor Sports of America. "Speed World" features a wide variety of motorsports events including powerboat racing, drag racing, and off-road championship racing. As of 2000, the United States Super G Aircraft Championships became a part of "Speed World" featuring detuned and modified fighter jets. The series was later abandoned in 2001 due to the terrorist attacks in America. Presentations Here are some quotes from the Speed World programs: 1981-1987 The American Broadcast Network presents...ABN Sports "Speed World"! 1987-1994 A) ABN Sports, you're number one auto racing network is proud to present...ABN Sports Speed World! (used between 1987 to 1991) B) This is ABN Sports Speed World, only on ABN Sports! (used between 1991 to 1994) 1995-1998 Where man...and machine...combine forces...to compete in a daring challenge...of speed...flight...endurance...and stamina. Where man finds courage in heat of the battle...going the extra mile...that last gasp of fumes...the flashing seas of colors streaking by...the roar of modern American thunder...the power and grace of 30,000 lightning fast chariots harnassed by the steady hands and feet of one...you will feel the rush...your body will chill with excitement...you will witness the greatest auto racing spectacles in the world. Welcome to ABN Sports Speed World! 1998-present Since 1998, custom introductions have been made for ABN Sports Speed World. As of 2014, ABN Sports have reused the 1981 introduction with modern graphics. In special races, ABN Sports reuses the 1995-1998 intros with different voice actors narrarating the script. It has been modified on different occasions. Key people Brent Walter is the ABN Sports universe equivelent of Mike Joy from Fox Sports. He has been host of many ABN Sports Speed World events from 1994 to 2001. Rick Ramsey is the present host of ABN Sports Speed World. Walter and Billy Fortner team up as lead commentators with 1993 IMSA Delta Cup World Champion, John Silver and 1985 Rookie of the Year, Chris Dabeault. On part-time roles are two former series champions. Lorenzo Gonzales covers road-course races for ABN Sports and is a frequent contributor. Dustin McCloud, the 2000 series champion, is more of a de facto color commentator in the absense of Chris Dabeault should something arise. Aslo Walter and Christina Moreno are recent additions to the ABN Sports Speed World team as field reporters (or commonly known to viewers as "pit reporters"). Dr. Calvin Greene is the senior field reporter for ABN Sports. He is the ABN Sports universe equivelent of Dr. Jerry Punch. Fred Hines and Michael Lewis are veteran field reporters with a combined 24 years of experience. Michael King and Chris Dabeault are the executive directors of ABN Sports Speed World. Tim Donnahue and Tom Sachs are the lead producers followed by assistant producers Billy Fortner and Kevin Duncan. Wendell Jones is the newest member of the production team. Methods of broadcasting Since April of 2014, there have been a total of 506 live Speed World telecasts produced by ABN Sports. 311 of the Speed World telecasts have been produced via digital video delay, a new concept introduced in 2004 and has since been a mainstay of ABN Sports and the Speed World technical team. Digital video delay is utilized for later times on the west coast which are fed from the main ABN Digital Entertainment studios nearby affilliate KABN. 643 events have been tape delayed from 1981 to 2004. ABN Sports utilizes specialty digital video cameras that record 300 frames per second for instant replays. These cameras record every part of the action live, then played back through a second video feed from the Skylink production vehicle. ABN Sports uses specialty production bays and audio/video mixers, software/hardware and four Speed World specific Skylink vehicles. The Skylink satellite uplink vehicles ABN Sports employs four digital satellite uplink vehicles of which are aimed at RCA Satcom 3 located 23,000 feet into space that beams the signal to the vehicle and directs the signal to the home viewers. There are two backup C-band uplink vehicles in the case of hardware failure, but are mainly used for digital video delay. Awards and accolades ABN Sports has been awarded numerous accolades by the National Association of Motorsports Journalism, the American Digital Motorsports Media Association (ADMMA), the National Star Association of Broadcasting (NSAB) and the International Union of Motorsports Journalism (IUMJ). Logo evolution ABN sports speedworld 1981-1987.png|The first logo used between 1981-1987 ABN sports speedworld 1987-1994.png|The second logo used between 1987-1994 ABN sports speedworld 1995-1998.png|The third logo used between 1995-1998 ABN sports speedworld 1998-2006.png|The fourth logo used between 1998-2006 Category:Television programmes in the United States Category:ABN Sports programs Category:ABN Domestic Television Corporation Category:Champion Digital Broadcasting Category:Television programs established in 1981 Category:Television programmes produced by ABN Digital Entertainment